


Homemade Quarantine

by soul_writerr



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Baking, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Barisi, Quarantine, social distancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr
Summary: Sonny and Rafael are engaging in some social-distancing, but it comes as no surprise that Sonny still wants to take care of his entire family -- and Rafael's. Some intense baking (and some intense cuddling) ensues.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 34
Kudos: 68





	Homemade Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> This pandemic hit me hard for a while, but now I'm slowly coming out of an anxious fog and managed to work through my feelings and decided to write again.
> 
> I hope everyone's well and safe! Enjoy this little fluffy piece of escapism <3

Rafael distractedly looked down at the page count of the book he currently had in hands and was surprised to see he was well over 100 pages into it. He’d just cracked it open that morning after breakfast, trying to make the most out of this forced self-isolation and social distancing situation they were in.

When the world outside was too chaotic for comfort, a new book was the best way to escape, and he’d really been sucked into the psychological thriller he’d decided to read. It was quite the page-turner, so there he was hours later, still in a very comfortable position amongst fluffy pillows on their bed.

He checked the clock on his bedside table, eyebrows going up when he realized it was almost lunch time. Setting the book aside, page marked (with a proper bookmark, Sonny, don’t worry), he stood up and went to find his husband.

Sonny was in the kitchen, of course, elbows deep in cookie dough. Rafael also quickly spotted a dozen cupcakes on a tray, waiting to be iced, a pie fresh out of the oven, still steaming, and two pans on the stove - one containing pasta and the other filled with simmering red sauce.

“Look who’s back,” Sonny smiled, open and bright. Like a magnet, Rafael was instantly pulled to him. “How was your book?”

Rafael wrapped his arms around Sonny’s lithe waist, feeling his muscles shift and tighten as he worked the dough open with a rolling pin. 

“Very gripping,” he said. “I think you’d like it.”

“Yeah? Well, then I’ll read it after you’re done,” Sonny said, always enthusiastic. “You hungry?”

Rafael inhaled the smell of food slowly, and his mouth watered. “Almost.”

“Good,” he chuckled. “The sauce is almost done, but I’ve gotta get our dessert ready before we can eat.” 

“You know I love your baked goods more than anyone,” Rafael started, amused. “But isn’t all this a bit too much for just the two of us? I’d hate to waste food at a time like this.”

“No worries, Raf,” Sonny looked at him over his shoulder, his cute dimple making an appearance. “The cupcakes are for us, but the pie is for Theresa and the cookies are for Bella.” 

He should have guessed that. “I see. Nothing for Gina?”

Sonny immediately frowned, taking some frustration out on the cookie cutters. “She’s stuck in California. Looks like she won’t be able to come back until all this is over.”

Out of the three Carisi sisters, Gina was the one who gave Sonny the most grief. Sometimes Rafael was sure the two siblings would end up killing each other with the way they got so riled up, but, in moments like this, Rafael saw just how much Sonny genuinely cared and worried about her.

“Too bad you can’t mail her a cake,” Rafael offered, placing a kiss on the back of Sonny’s neck in the hopes it’d relax him again. “How are you going to get these out to your sisters though?”

“Tommy hasn’t been laid off work yet, can you believe?,” he huffed, shaking his head. “So he’s gonna come by after his shift. I’ll leave everything by the door so he doesn’t have to come in, then he’ll drop the pie at Theresa’s before going home. Do you wanna send anything to your mother? I can ask Tommy, bake some extras for her.” 

“She’s with abuelita,” Rafael said, still very much snuggled up against his husband’s back. Sonny was so warm, and he smelled like sugar and vanilla extract. “Between the two of them they can bake twice as fast as you.”

Sonny laughed lightly, turning his head again to kiss whatever piece of skin he could reach. It happened to be Rafael’s temple. “Now that’d be a fun challenge.” 

“You, mami and abuelita in a bake-off?,” Rafael smiled at the thought. “That’d be brutal.”

“It’d be… interesting,” he chuckled. “You know I take my baking very seriously.”

Rafael hummed in agreement. “Mami not so much, but abuelita? She’d eviscerate you.”

Sonny cooed. “I’m sad my husband has no faith in me.”

He pressed another kiss on his neck. “I do have faith in you,” Rafael could bet all his savings that Sonny was pouting. “But abuelita’s been baking ever since she was a child.”

“So have I!,” Sonny protested. “And how do you think I learned? From my nonna! You try and out-bake an Italian grandma, Raf.”

Rafael laughed again. “I wouldn’t dare. But abuelita might.”

Sonny huffed. “Alright, after this is over I’m gonna call her and we’re gonna settle this. And you won’t be allowed to judge.”

It was Rafael’s turn to pout. “That’s not fair.”

“You’re biased!”

“Towards who?”

Sonny paused for a moment. “You know that thing you really like to do?”

Rafael smirked. “There are a lot of things I like to do, Sonny, you’ll have to be more specific.”

His husband turned in his arms, rolling pin set aside. Sonny’s cheeks were bright pink, and he looked so coy it made Rafael’s toes curl against the cold floorboards. 

“The thing in the shower,” Sonny continued, biting into his bottom lip. “When we shower together.”

Rafael immediately felt his skin heating up. “You’re bribing me?”

“Maybe.”

“Maybe I’ll let you,” he pecked him on the lips. “If you let me have a cupcake before lunch.”

Sonny tutted. “They’re not ready, Raf. I haven’t iced them yet.”

“I don’t mind,” Rafael shrugged.

His husband sighed, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before moving away from Rafael’s embrace. 

Rafael watched with a small smile as Sonny picked up the piping bag filled with pink icing and leaned down, tongue peaking between his lips as he carefully squeezed out a nice coat of buttercream on top of one single cupcake. 

Satisfied with his masterpiece, he cut half a strawberry to stick in the middle of his perfect swirl of icing and straightened back up, a bright smile on his face. He carefully picked up the cupcake and offered it to Rafael. 

“Here you go,” he said, and Rafael fell in love with him again. 

“Thank you,” Rafael said with a smile, kissing Sonny again before biting into the cake. He hummed, satisfied, and Sonny snickered. 

He reached up and swiped some icing off of Rafael’s cheek. “I’m glad I don’t have to social-distance myself from you.”

Rafael’s smile widened. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have also finished part 3 of my bookshop au series and that should be up on Monday!
> 
> Take care of yourselves, alright?? See you soon!!


End file.
